slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Time for fan xD/A teraz pracujesz dla mnie Rozdział 17
Trixie popatrzyła na Krawca. Był on już bardzo zmęczony. - Proszę Krawiec ostatni raz i możesz odpoczywać.- powiedziała. Śluzak energicznie wskoczył do blastera Trix. Dziewczyna strzeliła i po chwili Eli również był na górze. Trixie Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Oboje popatrzyli na nieznajomą. Eli dokładnie jej się przyglądnął... Dziewczyna była trochę wyższa od Trixie. Miała różową podkoszulkę na której miała luźną, krótką, czarną bluzkę z różową gwiazdą na środku. Jennifer miała dość długie czarne włosy z różowymi pasemkami. Miała ona też grzywke na bok, również z różowymi pasemkami. Na prawym ramieniu miała różowy ochraniacz, a na lewej nodze miała kabure w której był różowy blaster z czarnymi kolcami. Na jej pasie były 3 wnyki. Jen miała przepiękne niebieskie oczy, a na jej pomalowanych czerwoną szminką ustach gościł cudowny uśmiech. Eli cały czas gapił się na Jennifer. Trixie zrobiła się trochę zazdrosna. Nie chciała żeby ktokolwiek zauważył, że jest zazdrosna, ale postanowiła przerwać te cisze. - Twój ubiór jest troche niecodzienny jak na Slugterre. - No bo ja... pochodzę z daleka i tam chodzimy właśnie tak ubrani- odparła szybko. - Jennifer a gdzie są twoje śluzaki?- zapytał zaciekawiony Eli- Bo chyba jakieś masz skoro masz blaster... - Mam śluzaki, ale gdy ktoś mnie napadł kazałam im się schować. Gdy byłam na już na dole i tego człowieka już nie było widziałam je gdzieś tu... Kazałam Iskierce, Schockerowi i Max'owi wezwać pomoc. Nie musiałam długo czekać i pojawiliście się wy. Eli był oczarowany Jennifer. - Twoje śluzaki mają imiona? - Tak i wygląda na to że was wezwały. Tylko gdzie one są? - Spokojnie wrócą- powiedziała z udawaną życzliwością Trix- Śluzaki zawsze wracają. Burpy nagle zeskoczył z ramienia Eli'a i zaczął gdzieś pełzać. - Burp co jest?- zapytał zdziwiony Eli. Infernus w ogóle nie oglądnął się za siebie. Pełzał do przodu jakby był w transie. Eli długo się nie zastanawiając zaczął za nim iść. - My też tam idziemy?- zapytał Kord. - Nie ja pójdę.- powiedziała Trixie- Jakby coś się działo będe was wołać. Trix pobiegła w strone Eli'a i po chwili go dogoniła. - Gdzie idzie Burpy?- zapytała. - Nie wiem. Trixie nie mogła już wytrzymać a ponieważ byli "sami" postanowiła z nim pogadać. - Eli co myślisz o tej całej Jennifer? Shane się zatrzymał. - Co o niej myśle? Trix o co ci chodzi? - O nic mi nie chodzi. Ona jest po prostu jakaś dziwna. - Wydaje mi się że ona nie jest stąd. Ale to głupie... Trixie czy ty? - Czy ja co? Chodź szybko za Burpy'm bo nam ucieknie. Trix szybko poszła za infernusem. Eli po chwili ją dogonił i złapał za ręke. Oboje się zatrzymali. Shane przyciągnął Trix delikatnie do siebie i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. -Ja kocham tylko Ciebie Trixie. - Wiem o tym. Dziewczyna słodko się do niego uśmiechnęła. Ich twarze były bardzo blisko siebie gdy nagle przerwał im Burpy. Śluzak zaczął coś mówić w swoim języku. Para momentalnie odsunęła się od siebie. Oboje się zarumienili, ale po chwili Eli zaczął się śmiać... Jak myślicie z czego śmiał się Eli? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach